Harmony Potter and the Infectious Hive
by Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer
Summary: Harmony once saw the show Chaotic...Now that there is a card game she will stop at nothing to gain what she had craved for so long...a family. Even if she had to be infected and infect everyone else she will have a family. Female Harry, Gray Harry, Danian Harry
1. Chapter 1

Harmony was mesmerized by the sight before her. It was difficult to see the tv through the small gaps in the door frame to the cupboard under the stairs she was living in, but the sight before her made her forget the uncomfortable position.

Her cousin Dudley who resembled a round ball more than the eight year old he actually was, had started to watch a new cartoon on tv…something called Chaotic. It was one of the more recent shows that was airing in America, and of course, Dudley nagged his family to let him watch it, despite the fact that it was foreign and strange which his father hated.

The sight of the show and the characters it portrayed, especially the Danians, stayed within Harmony's mind from the moment she laid eyes on them. There was something in it that drew in her attention, and she often dreamed about the world it showed, and what her life would be like if she lived there, specifically the Danians, instead of a dirty old cupboard under the stairs with people who could care less if she died that very moment.

unfortunately for Harmony, two weeks later Dudley got bored with the show and stopped watching it. For harmony it felt like he had torn out her heart and stomped it into the ground. For the first time in his young life Harmony felt pure unadulterated hatred in her heart and the desire to kill her cousin washed over her like a foul tsunami.

the moment passed quickly and Harmony's emotions shifted to depression. This was another thing her so called family took away from her.

She had lived with the Dursley family for almost eight years now and in that time, she had known only hate and scorn from them.

she was forced to do the bulk of the chores around the house, even though a small underfed and abused girl like her could hardly do half of them and even then she could only do a handful of them well, which earned her a heap of punishment and belittlement.

The most used punishment was depriving her of food, which was quite cruel considering how she got very little of it to begin with. And now she was deprived of yet one more thing she grew to like, like two months ago when she found a Barbie doll with a couple of dresses. She really couldn't do anything with it due to the fact that she didn't have any of the accessories to go with it. But just having it and the two dresses were enough for her.

When her cousin found them he thought it would be a great idea to break the doll into pieces while two of his friends held Harmony pinned to the ground.

Feeling really down, Harmony was sitting absently in class, paying the teacher only the faintest amount of attention when she heard the two boys behind her whisper to each other.

"Did you hear the second expansion of the Chaotic trading card game is coming out in a couple of weeks?" Harmony's eyes widened in shock when she heard the name of the show that had brought some joy into her miserable life."

"Yeah, I'm saving up my allowance to go buy a few packs." the other boy sighed

"Yeah but I'm going to save up and buy a booster box instead and see what kind of cards I can get. That's where you can get a lot of cards, Jerry. I'm planning on going to the card shop as soon as they get it…I hear it's called zenith of the hive and it's got a lot of Danian based cards." The first boy grinned lightly.

"Thanks Matt. I'll stop by there after school and check on the price." Jerry replied.

 _'There's a trading card game about Chaotic?'_ Harmony frowned before her eyes shined with an idea…scratch that a few ideas. She smirked and waited for school to end before putting her plan into motion."

"Hey Dudley?" Harmony asked as she walked up to her cousin. "What do you want freak?" Dudley sneered.

"Well I was wondering if you were still interested in that chaotic tv show I heard you talking about a couple of weeks ago…are you?" harmony asked in mock curiosity

"Eh…somewhat, why do you ask?" Dudley said, contrary to popular belief Dudley was smarter then he let on, he just didn't want to be made fun of so he put up a bullying façade to keep people from finding out. "well I overheard from a couple of classmates of ours that the second expansion of the trading card game was coming out in a couple of weeks."

"What's the big deal about some stupid cards?" Dudley sneered hoping Harmony wouldn't catch onto his interest yet it was not meant to be for Harmony looked straight at him, "I know you have that bullying mask you like to put to keep others from finding out that you are smarter then you appear. I also know you want to be the most popular kid at school so here's the deal I convince uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to buy both of us a booster box and we will make decks out of them, one style for both of us. If we practice against each other we should become good enough to make it into a tournament or two and if we win we can get money to support us. And uncle Vernon and aunt petunia will be so proud of you but in return I would like you to keep them off my back. What do you say" She said as she held an out a hand.

"hmm…" Dudley thought to himself, he knew that his cousin was abused and he wanted to help but he was afraid of what would happen if he went against his father, but this might help her get better so he shook Harmony's hand and said "Deal."

Later on at number 4 privet drive.

"Uncle Vernon? I have a question and it's not about my parents." Harmony said as Vernon looked at her with interest, "Well speak girl. And make it quick I have better things to do then listen to you blabber." Vernon sneered.

"I have a deal that could make your standing in the neighborhood increase but also make you more money. That is if you are willing to listen." Harmony said

"I'm listening." Vernon said with much more interest than before.

end of chapter 1

So, this is the first of the two new stories that I mentioned in my most recent Tribeless Warrior chapter the other new story will be Harry Potter and the Digital Hunt. This chapter is short due to it being a pilot chapter, other chapters will between 1500 and 4000 words or more depending on what pops into my brain for that chapter. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story and I will post the next update schedule at the end of every chapter of each story I update.

Harry potter and the Digital Hunt. The same challenge given to me by God of the Challenge

The Digital Titan of Justice is now going to be a marvel and Digimon crossover instead of a Digimon and DC crossover and the new name is The Marvelous Digital Titan.

The Combination Master revised edition chapter 2

The honorary Danian chapter 4

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention

The Tribeless Warrior chapter 9

and then back to Harmony Potter and the infectious hive

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the story…this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer signing out

PS the first part is similar to Harry Potter's Epic Discovery by JohnDeath, go check it out if you want to see where i got my inspiration on how to start this story from. after you hit the second part its going to be more of my style of writing. just fyi :)


	2. Rest in Peace Stan Lee

Hey guys, I'm still working on the chapters and im going to be doing burst uploads from now when all current chapters being written for each story are done, right now I have three chapters done for three of my current stories and I still have four more chapter for my other four stories to do before I upload them. But that's not why im writing this. I wanted to write this regarding something that just happened yesterday on Monday November 12th 2018.

To a great man who brought to us an entire world, no not a world, a universe…no not even a universe a dimension of heroes, I salute thee. May you rise among the heroes you've created; May your creativity inspire others to rise above and rise among the heroes they've created when the time comes.

May you Rest In Peace Stan Lee. EXCELSIOR!

Everybody, we all knew this day was coming. Death does come for us all in the end. And no matter how much we may miss someone when they're gone or how sad we get when someone dies, we must always live for them, remembering the good times and bad, for without death there can be no life and without life there can be no death. We may not live to the same legacy as Stan Lee but that's not what he would want. He would want us to strive ever upward. EXCELSIOR! So, remember Stan Lee for creating a massive part of the world we live in. For without him we, all of us, even I, wouldn't be writing fanfiction about Marvel characters. and remember to strive ever upwards.

I always wanted to be a writer ever since I was 17 after reading so many books, so I started with fanfiction. And I kid you not my first one I ever did was atrocious, it had no true plot, and it was just a massive crossover that was just a jumbled mess of ideas. but just like Stan Lee did, I strived upwards and became better. Now I've got better writing skills, and I've come up with too many ideas for new fanfiction stories as well as some original stories.

I used to think at the core of comics it was just a picture book with an actual story, it was the same for movies, tv shows and books at the time as well for me. but over time that notion of the core of comics turned into this. Look beyond the core of something and you will find something even greater. I looked at the core of comics and beyond and I found a new world, one where ideas were given form. And even now I'm looking beyond the core of a lot of things and I can see so many concepts, ideas, even threats. For the example of threats part, think of it this way. We don't know if everything we have come to know, and love may be real, or it may not be. Just look at Digimon, you can't tell me you wouldn't be terrified of a giant ice blue striped pelt furred wolf breathing blue fire at you or even looking at a Digimon by the name of Deltamon. Digimon according to .com live in the digital world which came to life due to the first ever computer, the Atanasoff-Berry Computer.

In a fanfiction I once read of season 3 of Digimon (Digimon tamers) Yamaki wanted to destroy the digital world but Takato told him off and said if you destroy the digital world, even if it was possible to destroy the entirety of it you would destroy the human world as well. The two worlds are so closely interlinked that if something happens to the digital world or the Digimon themselves, THIS WORLD will suffer the consequences. In the next chapter it was stated that if Yamaki was able to destroy even 10% of the digital world this world would start to be affected. And if he destroyed 30% the world any and all Internet communications. In short, the statement was this, getting rid of the digital world would send our world 500 years back in time. Also think about it another way, who would be insane to stand up to Digimon or even comic heroes without any powers and even hope to win. It was said by Steve jobs those who are crazy to think they can change the world are the ones who do. Who wouldn't be terrified of Digimon and the abilities they have if they were real. I want to change the world and make it a better place. A lot of the problems from the past are still happening today, and we are not doing much about it. Sure, we are talking and rallying about the problems, but what is that going to do when all else fails. Even now I can say anime is teaching the values we have lost over time. Just look at Pokémon, Ash and Pikachu have been friends since the beginning, Yugioh was teaching the heart of the cards in the original series which was basically just saying believe in yourself. Digimon taught a lot of things as well, one of them being darkness does not equate to evil and it was even said in another fanfiction story by the same author whose story I mentioned above, darkness is coveted by evil, rarely accepted by and even more rarely used for good. We as humans have lost a lot of the values, we were taught years ago, and I honestly believe we are bringing them back, slowly but surely, through Anime. Now that Stan Lee has passed on, it's time we take his motto of EXCELSIOR to a new level. To strive ever upwards. To strive towards a better future. To strive to become better than what we were before. To strive towards a new evolution.

Rest in Peace Stan Lee: December 28, 1922 – November 12th 2018 EXCELSIOR!

The author I have mentioned is known as XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX and the stories I mentioned were his Light and Hazard Dragons and Second Frontier stories. To him I apologize for using your stories as a reference without your permission.


	3. The Weird Deal

Hey everyone, this is Shadow Tsunami Dragon Slayer updating after a long while. I had a lot going on last year dealing with family and friend troubles, work, trying to save money to move, a CRAP TON OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR ONE CHAPTER (Rages about writer's block and how unfair it is to authors) and a lot more. I have five chapters to upload for you guys. My last two I'm stuck on in terms of how to start them but hopefully I can get them finished and uploaded before the next burst upload. I cannot guarantee when I will upload next after this, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. So hopefully within the next four months I can get you guys the next chapters for all my current stories. anyways enjoy the chapter and a list of updated stories will be down below at the end with new projects as well.

Harmony Potter and the Infectious Hive: Chapter 2: The Weird Deal

(two weeks after making the deal with Vernon)

Harmony and Dudley were sorting through the cards they got from the booster boxes Vernon purchased for them.

Flashback!

 _"Uncle Vernon? I have a question and its not about my parents." Harmony said as Vernon looked at her with interest, "well speak girl. And make it quick, I have better things to do then listen to you blabber." Vernon sneered_

 _"I have a deal that could make your standing in the neighborhood increase but also make you more money." Harmony said_

 _"I'm listening." Vernon said with much more interest than before. Harmony swallowed hard, this would be the ice breaker, "As I understand. You do not condone the unnatural or odd." Vernon grunted, sounding impatient and bored as if this was as obvious as her stating that the sky was blue and was waiting for her to get to the point. But he did not shut her down, this was a good sign, "As this is the case, I have an offer for you. One you may not like entirely but I beg you to hear." Vernon went tomato red and sputtered, "If this is about that ruddy card game, I swear I'll-"_

 _He was beginning to rant, this was going nowhere! She had to act fast! "It will make you more money! Lots more!" Vernon actually laughed, "More money? Little lady what do you know of large sums of money?" Harmony didn't even hesitate, "Five million pounds." Vernon squeaked like a small mouse getting stepped on by a very large boot. "H…" Harmony held up her hand and to her immense surprise he closed his mouth and motioned, out with it! It seemed to say! "The people who make animated shows such as the ones Dudley and I enjoy are required to work hard themselves to make these shows not only appealing but profitable, as much as you don't like it you cannot deny that fact" Vernon nodded._

 _"My offer to you is buy me and Dudley each an individual booster box, of Chaotic trading cards once every month or so, Dudley and I have been considering big league tournaments that would earn us quite a lot of money, of course we will not earn this much at first, but we have big plans. In exchange for this favor we will split whatever prize money we win, if we win, with you no matter the tournament or amount of money we get." Harmony finished while taking a deep breath because of how much she had to explain. Vernon though was thinking to himself and his thoughts were along the lines of that Harmony was right and that investing in stuff like Chaotic would be a wise investment but before he made his decision, he wanted to know what else Harmony wanted, he knew that she didn't want just the booster box of cards._

 _"Before I make my decision girl, I want to know what else you want besides the cards." Vernon said as he looked at Harmony who nodded as she had finally stopped breathing hard from talking so much in one go. "Besides the cards, all I want is for you to call me by my name, my own room, my own meals, decent clothes and some small accessories for Chaotic and for myself." Harmony said, as she looked Vernon straight in the eye and gave her demands for working hard to increase his reputation. Vernon would admit he was furious that the girl would demand so much but then her words came back to him, 'You are a fan of hard work, the people who come up with stuff like Chaotic, Pokemon, and the other cartoons all have to work hard to make those things reality in the sense of bringing their ideas to life in a way that is appealing.'_

 _At that point he realized that as long as she worked hard to increase his reputation, she would have earned all of the things she asked for and in that moment he made his decision, "Harmony, as long you work hard to increase my reputation and standing within the neighborhood, I see no reason to not give you what you asked for. From this point on you will get the second bedroom that's next to Dudley's and you will get better clothes as well as more food for meals._

 _Also, you and Dudley will be going to the local card shop to get the booster boxes you need as well as the Chaotic accessories you asked for. Don't expect me or Petunia to call you by your name right off the bat, it will take time to get used to calling you by your name. you will also get decent clothes and accessories before next Monday. And I am putting this condition in as well, in return for all of this, besides working hard to increase my reputation, just earn it. That is all I ask for as an added condition. Do we have a deal?" Vernon asked as he stuck out his hand for a hand shake to seal the deal, even though he wouldn't know the ramifications of what he decided for years to come. Harmony took his hand and shook it thus sealing the deal, "We have a deal, thank you Uncle Vernon." Harmony said as she felt in her heart that things were finally looking up for her.  
_  
End Flashback

Harmony was very glad that she made that deal with Vernon because she got everything she asked for. She got a Danian styled and colored backpack, a Danian tribe symbol styled hairclip and a Danian styled notebook and pencil set. As for the non-chaotic stuff she asked for, she got the decent clothes, but she also got them in more earthly colors, she of course also got the second bedroom next to Dudley's as well as more food though due to getting so little for the longest time she had to work her way up to regular portions. She also got some bracelets as well as a couple necklaces.

She turned her thoughts back to the booster box in front of her. She was ecstatic that she had told Vernon to buy her and Dudley an INDIVIDUAL box of Chaotic cards each instead of asking for the same box twice, because she had got the box she wanted since she heard about it. She looked over at Dudley, who had got a box for the previous set, who had always preferred Overworlders more than the other three tribes. The reason she looked over at Dudley was because he gasped as he opened a pack and got one of the four ultra-rare creatures in the set. As she turned back to the pack she was opening, she gasped as well for she also got an ultra-rare creature, but it wasn't just any ultra-rare creature in the set she got. It was the Danian Queen herself, Illexia.

"Considering your gasp, I can safely assume you got an ultra-rare card. Right?" Dudley asked

"Yes, though just like you it's an ultra-rare creature. Which one did you get?" Harmony asked back

"I got Maxxor, what about you?" Dudley asked though judging by the shocked look on her face from the second he said that he was pretty darn sure she got the only Tribe leader in the set she had got at the shop. Illexia, the Danian Queen! "I got Illexia the Danian Queen. This is weird. We get two boxes, one each but from different sets, you got Dawn of Perim and I got Zenith of the Hive. We open them and get our respective favorite Tribe leaders." Harmony said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah, I will agree with you but let's not worry about it for now." Dudley said while Harmony nodded as Petunia came in at that moment, "Dudley, Harmony time for bed." Both Harmony and Dudley told Petunia and Vernon good night before going to bed and going to sleep.

However, Harmony's thoughts before falling asleep were _'that was weird. I make that deal with Vernon a couple of weeks ago, I get what I asked for, even though it's taking some time for me to get up to decent meals as well as Petunia and Vernon calling me by my first name, me and Dudley get two boxes, one from both sets. Dudley got Dawn of Perim and I got Zenith of the Hive. We open them and get our respective favorite Tribe leaders. That many things happening at once is just too coincidental to be an accident. Just what is going on?'  
_  
Though little did Harmony know, the second she fell asleep the symbol of the Danian Tribe appeared in a chain like fashion all over her body before settling on her forehead and the back of her hands. The three symbols glowed an earthly brown before going back to just being a normal tattoo like image before even that faded away.

Maybe these things were happening for a reason. Who knows? You? Hmm what's this? A little ant is crawling inside the room? Where did it come from? Oh, there is a line of ants marching from a nearby forest towards the slightly ajar window. Hmm maybe the symbol of the Danians appearing on Harmony has something to do with this. Well let's find out next time on Harmony Potter and the Infectious Hive: Chapter 3: The Hive Tree

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and here is the next stories to be updated

The Honorary Danian rewrite chapter 1 (the story which I am having the worst case of writer's block on)

The Marvelous Digital Titan chapter 2

now here is the set of stories to be updated in a burst format (note: this will happen after the above two are uploaded)

Harry Potter and the Digital Hunt (next update: chapter 3)

The Tribeless Warrior (next update: chapter 10)

Percy Jackson and the Digital Intervention (next update: chapter 1)

The Combination Master Revised Edition (next update: chapter 4)

Harmony Potter and the infectious hive (next update: chapter 3)

The marvelous digital titan chapter 3

The Honorary Danian rewrite chapter 2

now here is the set of future projects

1: A Harry Potter and Chaotic Crossover where, Harry is taken care of by the Dursleys instead of hated and both Harry and Dudley are into chaotic. Dudley actually has magic, and both he and harry are able to make their tribes come to life as well as take on some of their traits. Harry is M'arrillians, Dudley is Overworld, and I'm not saying anything else about who has the other tribes, but Harry and Dudley try to teach the other students new ways of magic due to watching a LOT of anime. Harry and Dudley both have magic, besides wizarding magic, suited to their tribes.

2: a Naruto and Chaotic crossover where Naruto finds the main Uzumaki clan summoning contract which, low and behold, is the M'arrillians. The story goes somewhat the same but will be different due to the M'arrillians influencing things.

3: a purely chaotic crossover set in the current lore of the game. The danian queen Aszil invites a player to her royal chambers and is imprisoned and infected with a new parasite. Can't say anything else, gotta keep some secrets right? ;)

4: a DC and Chaotic crossover where a random teen gets swept up by a current of water after almost taking his life due to circumstances. He winds up in the M'arrillian city and gets therapy and the help he needs. He then learns their ways and becomes a hero.

There we go, the list of things to happen. I might have more projects in the future, who knows? Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter see you guys in the future updates


End file.
